


Mashup - #48 - Welcome

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes FMA/SPN Mashup [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #48 of 50</p><p>Roy interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashup - #48 - Welcome

Ed leaned back in the couch, his legs spread just enough to offer the right kind of balance, his hands settled on Winry's hips. She had one hand resting on his shoulder, her head thrown back and her eyes closed as she rode him. Her long, blonde hair had come loose from its ponytail, and it nearly hung down to her butt.

"Fuck, Winry," he groaned as she tightened on him, rocking up and down his shaft with a steady rhythm. His fingers tightened on her sides and she opened her eyes, leaning forward and catching herself on his shoulders.

Her breath was hot against his cheek. "Say my name again," she said breathlessly, rolling her hips.

"Winry," Ed said without hesitation as he pressed his hips up into her. "God, Winry-"

"Yes," she encouraged him, her cheek pressed against his. Ed kissed the side of her face, her neck and her shoulder as she shuddered against him. "Ed, say it please, say it-"

"Winry, I-, fuck, Winry-" Ed gasped as she clamped down on him, her orgasm hitting fast and hard. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she came. She lifted her head up and held his face with her hands a moment before kissing him tenderly.

"Very nice, you two," Roy rumbled.

Winry gave a startled gasp and lifted her head. Roy was half-crouched behind the couch, his arms folded over the back and his chin resting on them. Winry's face flushed a deeper red. "How long have you been there?" she demanded angrily, as Ed tilted his head back into the couch and glanced over at Roy.

"Long enough," Roy said, ducking as Winry tried to lean over and smack him. She started to slide off of Ed's lap and he whined, jogging his hips back up in to her.

"I'm still hard, Winry," Ed groaned. She looked back down at him and laughed, bearing down on his cock.

"Nothing like coming home to two lovebirds enthusiastically fucking on my couch," Roy said in amusement.

"You c'n fuck me if you want," Ed said, his attention on Winry's breasts as they bounced right at eye level. He captured one of her breasts with his mouth, teeth rolling the nipple expertly. "In a minute."

Roy stood up with a laugh, affectionately ruffling Ed's hair as he did so. "I'll wait my turn," he said, his voice husky as he braced his hands on the back of the couch. He wouldn't miss a chance to see Ed's orgasm face for anything. Winry caught Roy's eye and grinned.


End file.
